<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Biding Time by IntrovertedHappiness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821716">Biding Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHappiness/pseuds/IntrovertedHappiness'>IntrovertedHappiness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Character Death, Confrontations, F/M, Kinda, Talking, The Astral Plane, Worry, and she's already dead, but it's just julia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHappiness/pseuds/IntrovertedHappiness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The City of Souls was expansive and endless, reaching out in all directions. For all of time, this is where souls have resided until deciding to go into the Sea of Souls, which surrounded the city on all sides. This is where Julia is now, biding her time until her husband does inevitably ends up joining her. It's taking a lot longer than she had expected. And the waiting only seems to grow longer as she receives several visits from the Grim Reaper himself, telling her of all the... adventures... her husband has gotten up to in the living world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julia Burnsides/Magnus Burnsides</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Biding Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deep in the Astral Plane, the City of Souls stood on a large, solitary island, surrounded by the Sea of Souls. The buildings reached up and up for what seemed like miles. The streets were crowded with bustling souls. Everything was grayscale, not a hint of color for as far as you could see. The city never slept, never stopped moving. Everything was just like it was back in the living world except for the fact that, well, they weren’t living.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon dying, a soul would be transferred to the Astral Plane. There, they’d be given a choice. Go through the gates and into the city or deposit yourself in the sea and come to rest. There was a near-even split of people who went to the sea versus those who went to the city. Some people, those more on in their years especially, dipped into the sea for some much-needed closure. Others stayed on the land and existed in what could be a practical day-to-day routine. They all had different reasons for staying, of course.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julia, for example, was waiting for her husband. And to be honest, she was getting kind of antsy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been just about six and a half years since her death. Time was finicky in the Astral Plane, but she tried to keep up with it. She wouldn’t be lying if she said she was worried about Magnus. When she had met him, he had a nasty streak of rushing into situations, especially dangerous ones. The fact that he had lasted six years so far was good, but also concerning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was trying not to worry about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today, Julia sat by the window of a coffee shop near her assigned apartment. Coffee did nothing to energize her now that she didn’t need to eat or drink. Still, coming here for a cup every now and then did wonders to lift her spirit. She used to go to shops like this with her dad. He’d get something filled with sugar, she’d get her plain, black coffee. It was… weird, being here and drinking coffee alone, but she respected his decision to go into the sea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The souls outside the window skirted around aimlessly. They all had plans, surely, but if she squinted her eyes just enough, everyone blended together. In the city, your soul reflected what you looked like in life. Except, of course, everyone was colored in shades of gray. It was hypnotizing, in a way, to watch them all in motion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until the pattern was broken by color.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took a moment for Julia to realize that something was amiss. When she did, she almost impulsively stood up to get out of the way before realizing that she was still inside and didn’t need to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reapers didn’t come to the city often. In the case that they did, it was best to give them a wide berth. More likely than not, they were here for a soul that had let themselves become too sunk into the city. The souls that had let their “life” become far too mundane and had begun melting like they would if they were in the sea. Reapers would help them to the sea and make sure that, uh. That all of them got in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the Reaper didn’t seem interested in anything on the street. In fact, he still had his scythe out as he made his way over to the coffee shop that Julia resided in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he entered, the room quieted. Reapers were the only thing that could retain color while in the city. This particular Reaper had several accessories colored with gold and sapphire blue and blood red. He had his hair tied up in a bun. His eyes- warm, brown, kind of like Julia’s once were- swept through the people in the coffee shop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then landed on her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Julia Burnsides?” he asked, breaking the silence of the shop. “I’d like a few words with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Shit</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh,” Julia said elegantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not in trouble,” the Reaper said quickly. “Probably. I have a few questions though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here, or-?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In my office,” the Reaper said, smiling gently. “If you don’t mind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I- yeah, I don’t mind,” she said, standing. “Can I bring my coffee?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Feel free,” the Reaper said. He turned his back to her and swiped his scythe through the air. The action was so smooth that half of Julia hadn’t expected it whatsoever. The air split apart at the motion, ripping a hole straight into the empty space. From where she could, Julia could see what was practically a portal into an orderly office. The Reaper stepped to the side, gesturing for Julia to step through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She picked up her coffee, feeling the other souls stare at her, and walked through the portal as confidently as she could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The office was in <em>color</em>. Julia reeled back in surprise, almost stumbling back through the portal. She felt a hand on her shoulder, steadying her, and the rift closed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I apologize, this must be kind of disorienting,” the Reaper said. His scythe vanished easily. He pulled up a chair for her and sat down on his own office chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julia took a sip of her coffee stiffly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m Kravitz, by the way,” he said once they were both seated. He shifted through the papers on his desk and then sighed, before opening a desk drawer. He pulled out a binder and set it down on his desk before- “I’m sure you’re wondering why I asked to visit with you. It’s about your… ah, your husband. Mr. Magnus Burnsides.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did he die?” was, embarrassingly, the first thing out of her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Quite the opposite,” Kravitz said dryly. “Which is what I wanted to speak to you about. Magnus has never- never- he doesn’t know magic, does he?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” Julia said. “Not at all, as far as I know. Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kravitz’s mouth was a thin line.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And as far as you’re aware,” Kravitz continued. “Your husband was living a perfectly mortal life, yes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course,” Julia said sharply. “Again, why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kravitz sighed, rubbing his temples.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Magnus Burnsides has died nineteen times, are you aware of this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whatever response Julia had on the tip of her tongue vanished. <em> Nineteen times? </em> She leaned back in the chair, a bit shell-shocked. That was not what she had expected. Nineteen times??? Gods. Fuck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When?” she found herself asking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Over the past hundred years or so,” Kravitz said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Impossible,” Julia said. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. “I’m sorry, but that’s impossible. Magnus was, what? Twenty-two when I met him? Not <em>over a hundred</em>. That’s insane. I would have known.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know it seems odd, but-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> No</em>,” Julia said firmly. “Are you implying that I don’t know my husband?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not- not at <em>all</em>,” Kravitz stammered. “There’s something <em>strange </em>going on with those three, I’m not going to lie to you, Julia. They don’t remember their deaths. Magnus doesn’t remember anything about dying.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Those three?” Julia asked swiftly. “Who else? Anyone that I know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t believe so,” Kravitz said. “A Mr. Taako and a Mr. Merle-<em> Merle Highchruch</em>. Eight and fifty-seven deaths respectively. Same time frame, same cluelessness.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fifty-seven?” Julia parroted, aghast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> That’s what I said</em>,” Kravitz said, just as perplexed as Julia felt. “It’s impossible that they could have done this without the Raven Queen noticing, but their names didn’t show up in the book until twelve or so years ago. Almost like they just- just came into existence one day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Magnus had a childhood,” Julia said at once. “He told me about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not saying he didn’t,” Kravitz said. “I’m just saying that all of this is- is odd. Dying so many times and not remembering? There must be something else at play.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There <em>has </em>to be,” Julia said. “Magnus wouldn’t lie to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not willingly, it seems,” Kravitz said. He flipped through the binder, looking more pained the more he saw. “What about these names. Lucretia? Davenport? Oh, please tell me you know Barry Bluejeans or Lup, I’d <em> love </em> any information about them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Doesn’t ring any bells,” Julia said. “Who are they?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wish I knew,” Kravitz said. “But they came in at the same time that Magnus did, in the same way. Just out of thin air, it seems. Both Mrs. Lup and her husband, Mr. Bluejeans are- they’re liches. I don’t know if you know what liches are, Julia, but it’s very bad. Very dangerous, necromantic magic. Yet none of the others- Taako, Merle, and your husband- have a touch of necromancy on them. Besides, of course, the collective <em> eight-four </em> deaths between them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know them,” Julia said again. “I just-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took a sip of her coffee, tense. All her words felt stuck in her throat. Kravitz closed the binder, looking sympathetic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I apologize if this is overwhelming,” Kravitz said softly. “I’m trying to figure it out myself and I didn’t mean to… unload that all onto you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Julia said. “It’s just- a lot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is,” Kravitz said. “Would you, uh. Like to go back to the coffee shop?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My apartment is preferable,” Julia said, rubbing her head. “A104, if you could.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course,” Kravitz said. He stood and held his arm out. The scythe materialized in his hand and he cut another rift. This one led back into her kitchen. Julia had almost forgotten that the city was so… colorless. Kravitz’s office had gotten her used to color again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Julia said, standing. She went through, managing not to stumble as much. Her coffee cup made a dull thunk when she set it down on the table. When she turned back to the portal, Kravitz was still standing there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I probably should have started out with this, but uh. Well, I suppose you could use some good news right now, anyway.” He folded his hands behind his back, ducking his head. “I’m sure you’d prefer to hear it from him, but. Magnus asked me to tell you that he loves you. So, ah. There it is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh,” she said. She thought of Magnus- <em> her </em> Magnus, with his rough hands that held things so gently, and his grin, and soft eyes- and smiled. “Thank you, Kravitz. I’m assuming you won’t take a message back, huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I never see those three again in my, uh, undeath, then it’d be too soon,” Kravitz deadpanned and Julia laughed, feeling oddly giddy. Kravitz smiled slightly. “I’d better go. It was nice meeting you, Julia. Hopefully, we won’t have to again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hopefully,” Julia repeated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And the rift closed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heyyyyyyyyyy. i'd appreciate any comments or kudos :O! i've had this idea in my head too long lsklsfdjsd. chapter two is coming,, sometime soon,,, probably,,,</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>